


Proof

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Names -- personalandfamily -- have meaning... ones even the Fae may be wary of





	Proof

Marte frowned as she looked at the pack arrayed before her. They were alert, wary of the Fae -- as they should be. Even if there was only two of them, and almost a dozen from the pack.

The setting sun cast shadows through the trees, a thin line of light lay on the floor between the two groups. No wind disturbed the leaves, and even the birds were silent. As if the forest was holding its breath.

"Mama... I want him..." Trowe whined, standing slightly behind her. He immediately quieted when she help up a hand.

Not looking at her son, she took a small step toward the pack. She gave them credit for not flinching nor reaching for weapons as she moved closer to them.

She looked directly at the human boy, who stood at the center of the group. The pack had automatically arrayed itself around him. Protecting? Or something else... 

"You have declined my son's interest. You have told him that you are... already involved," she said softy.

He lifted his chin in defiance. "I am." 

"May I ask who you are involved with?" she asked, curious. Who could this human be so enamored of that he could resist the lure of being with a Fae?

The boy gestured to the wolf next to him.

"He _is_ pretty. Almost as pretty as you," she admitted, with a small leer. The wolf blushed... how quaint! "But... my son want you." A show of sharpened teeth, it was often effective on humans. "I like to give him what he wants."

"Sorry, I'm taken." She gave him credit; he said it with a polite but firm tone. No one moved, even at the implied threat.

"Mama...." Trowe whined again.

She sighed internally. The whining was becoming a tad tiring. Trowe had been a difficult child, unlike his sisters. As the only son, he had been indulged.

"He is human," she turned slightly as she addressed her son. "Are you sure?"

"He is more!" Trowe protested.

_Ah! Trowe had always been attracted to shiny things._

"My son has always had good taste," Marte offered. She watched him, as he blandly watched back. "Emissary?"

A short nod.

_Interesting._

"Mage?"

A hesitation this time, but another nod.

That was... different. And unexpected in a pack this size. Human mages were rare, but also should not be ignored. Damn Trowe for starting this, now she had to tread carefully.

"Prove it!" she ordered. "That you are involved."

"What?" That was the first break in their confidence. The boy flailed momentarily before stilling. The pack shifted, moving closer in support.

"How?" The wolf spoke for the first time. Growled, but the first he had entered the discussion.

_Oh, this could be fun!_

Perhaps there was a simple option. She waved a hand at them. "Kiss."

The boy looked puzzled. "Kiss?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Marte pointed a finger at them. "Now!"

The boy put a hand on the wolf's arm. "It's okay, Derek."

Marte frowned. _Derek?_ She searched her memory. "Are you Derek Hale?" The Hales had been caretakers of this land for many years. Which made this more difficult. There were agreements which her sisters would require her to respect. 

The wolf nodded.

The boy leaned toward the wolf, and they met for a brief kiss. A 'peck' humans would call it. Yet... There was a flash...

She snorted. "You call that a kiss? You can do better!" And she wanted to see if what she suspected was true.

"Stiles?" Derek asked softly. 

_Ah! That was not a True-Name. This mage knew that names had power!_

She waited. Before Trowe could begin whining again, she held up a hand to warn him to keep silent.

Stiles shrugged, then turned to face Derek. 

She watched as the mage moved closer to the wolf. Hands settled comfortably, without hesitation, showing long familiarity. The mage put his hands on the wolf's hips, moving closer. The wolf reached up to caress the boy's face.  

As lips met this time, soft at first, an aura surrounded them. 

The pack did not look surprised, although perhaps they did not see the magical aura that was plainly seen by Fae sight. They watched her, not them. As they should.

The boy relaxed and nestled closer to the wolf. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. One of the wolf's hands moved around to the back of the boy's head. A sigh escaped from both of them, and their bodies easily molded together. The aura brightened.

"Mama? What is that?" Trowe asked, petulant.

Marte sighed. "You did not pay attention in your lessons, did you? I think... yes, you need to come back to the Realm with me and learn more."

"Mama!" Trowe protested, stamping a foot in frustration.

"We need to talk about your life choices," she went on. She waved a hand at the two who were lost in their kiss. "You not only lusted after a human, he's a mage." She paused. "And they are _fated_." There would be no coming between them.

Privately, she had to admit they made a spectacular couple. She would save the memory of this kiss for a lonely night, for not only were they pretty, they had _passion_.

"But I want him!" Trowe wailed in disappointment.

"I will have to find you something to distract you," Marte promised. "But I promise, you cannot have him."

She turned to face the pack. The mage and the wolf had broken the kiss, staying close to each other. They were holding hands but alert.

"I must apologize on behalf of my son," Marte said, glad to get out of this relatively painlessly. "He will not bother you again." It would be a long time before Trowe was allowed out of the Realm unsupervised.

"Thank you," the mage said. 

She stifled a laugh as the mage not-so-subtly nudged his wolf.

"Thank you." Less spontaneous but still heartfelt.

"Come," she commanded to Trowe. "Let us go home."

She lay a hand on Trowe's shoulder, a step across the line of the fading sun taking them both home.

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
